


Sometimes there are happy Ends

by MikaTheWeirdGay



Category: Persona 2, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira & Goro & Shiho attend Yasogami, Angst, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Kurosu Jun & Suou Tatsuya Are the Parents of Persona 5 Protagonist, M/M, Major P5R Spoilers, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Slight Crackfic, Slow Burn, This takes place after the good P5R Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaTheWeirdGay/pseuds/MikaTheWeirdGay
Summary: After dealing with the false reality Akira goes back to Inaba, attending Yasogami High with Shiho.He still can´t quite cope with Akechi´s death and other bad habits he developed in Tokyo. But a certain someone comes back into his life and angst, fluff, idiocy and many other things ensue.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Suzui Shiho, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Sumire, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Sometimes there are happy Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you, as this is one of my first fanfics I´d appreciate any feedback, especially regarding grammar and similar, as English was not my first language. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Monday, 20th March  
By the time the train arrives in Inaba, Akira just wants to head straight into bed, while Morgana already has the luxury of sleeping in his brown bag. The past few hours, he´d thought about everything that happened after New Year´s Eve and what could´ve happened, had he simply accepted Maruki´s reality. 

In all honesty, had Akechi not wanted to change the false one and just live on, Akira would have happily done so. Akira had only actually realised his crush was full on love, when he saw him die the first time on Shido´s ship. Everything the boy had felt when he saw Akechi alive again, he cannot possibly describe. Of course he´d subconsciously pushed away anything like `Akechi´s just alive because of Maruki`. 

When the former detective told him why he´d survived, Akira´s freshly healed emotional scars opened up again, this time tearing his heart completely apart. He´s still amazed how he had managed to not cry there and then, but that was probably due to mostly feeling empty rather than full on sad. It´s still a mystery to himself how he had had the energy to pull off the fight against Maruki. Especially considering the fact that he´s lived that year in the city two times in total. One time without Sumire, Maruki and other little things which had changed the second time. 

In the end, Akira never confessed his feelings to Goro and never got to know what the boy had actually thought of him. Ever since Akechi had officially disappeared from existence, Akira had been gotten more energy-less by day. Simply getting out of bed had been a struggle from time to time and even thinking about all the confidant´s, their problems and, seemingly worst of all, meeting everyone´s expectations. Yet the teen had somehow succeeded to not let anybody notice. 

Every time someone he knows talks to him or is simply around, Akira always felt and still feels the need to be like other people to know him. It´s almost like reflex to blink when something´s in your eye. After all, why should he bother others with his problems when they have their own ?

Being so lost in thought, he almost overhears the speakers declaring that he´s just arrived at his destination. 

He steps out of the station and hears a familiar voice call out his name immediately. Just the moment he turns around Jun envelops him in a bear crushing hug. “Welcome back, my sweet boy!”  
Laughing softly, Akira sees Tatsuya approach with a warm smile. They also exchange a quick but genuine embrace. “Glad to finally have you back, Akira. Sorry we didn´t call you that much, we had lots on our hands.”, Tatsuya tells him. 

The son knows this isn´t a lie, as their jobs can be surprisingly stressful. Jun works as a teacher at Yasogami High and he had to fill in a lot due to staff shortage. A quite similar case happened to Tatsuya, who works as a high-ranking police officer. Plus many minor crimes, which had been committed by some highschoolers, who thought faking robberys or worse would be funny. Still, his fathers managed to call at least once a month and Akira knows they love him unconditionally, even when it wouldn´t appear like that to others.

“Why don´t we head home for now ? I´m actually pretty tired.” Akira says. Jun smiles “Okay, honey. You can tell us everything about Tokyo and your friends tomorrow.”

-*-*-*-*-  
Tuesday, 21st March  
Sunlight filters through his window as he opens his eyes. The raven-haired stares at the blurry ceiling thinking about who he´s going to meet up with today.  
_“Wait. This isn´t Leblanc. I´m in Inaba, in my room and it´s Sunday, I don´t have to do anything.”_

Just the moment Akira turns around in bed, now facing the wall, an androgynous voice calls out to him. “Hey, wake up.” Mona jumps onto his legs, poking them with his claws. “I can´t open the door on my own and Tatsuya´s already making breakfast!”

Akira groans, turns to lie on his back and puts his hands on his face in an over dramatic gesture. But Mona doesn´t give in, digging his claws a tad stronger into his legs. “Okay okay, you stupid cat. Just gimme a minute. It´s not like I have to do something today.” Morgana scoffs “Of course you have to do things today, such as opening he door for me so I can go and eat!” The feline jumps down and looks back at Akira. “And don´t call me a cat!”

“Alright.” Akira gets up, takes his phone and glasses and goes downstairs, Mona rushing ahead. Getting up this time was not that hard, as former responsibilitys he had back in Tokyo are nothing he has to worry about now.

“Good morning, Akira.” Tatsuya greets him whilst scrambling eggs in a pan. “Mornin´.” the young boy grunts back. He sits down with a glass of water and puts his head on his hand. “About time you stood up, Jun´s already left to prepare for work. You´re lucky you can skip today.”

_“Oh, yeah, I´m gonna go to Yasogami again soon.”_ Tatsuya puts their meal on plates and sits down opposite from his son. “You don´t seem happy about that.” He notes. “Hm? Oh, well, it´s just that I never really made friends there and I assume everyone knows why transferred to Tokyo for a year. Couldn´t be more excited.” While his slightly older father is not one to show much emotion, the slight surprise of his child´s bluntness is visible in his face. “But you get to see Suzui-san again.” Akira´s dad offered him a tiny smile. “My god, how did I possibly forget about her?!”

Abandoning his food, Akira pulls out his phone and starts scrolling through his contacts. 

**Private Chat : Akira → Shiho**  
Akira : Hey Shiho, I just arrived in Inaba yesterday. U free to meet up today ?

Shiho :I´m free. When do you wanna meet up ?

Akira : How about 11:00am at Samegawa ? 

Shiho : Sounds good, I´ll bring my volleyball. See ya!

Even though their conversation was short, Akira can´t help himself but smile at it afterwards. Shiho is such a strong person. She even got back into volleyball a month or two ago.

-*-*-*-*- 

Walking down the riverbank of Samegawa and breathing the fresh air of the countryside truly is a calming experience. It´s also something Akira only notices now, finally learning to appreciate living in a rural area, after one year of living in a noisy, crowded and restless city. 

He decided to go out a little earlier than their planned meeting would be, to make time to just think.  
Which is also a reason why he left Morgana at home, the cat can never really shut up.

_“Plus he said he wanted to explore Inaba either way.”_ Akira takes out his phone and glances at the clock. It reads 10:45am. He decides to settle on one of the benches around the table, which are located under a little wooden roof. 

He busies himself with his phone for just a minute, when suddenly someone throws a ball-shaped object against his head with full force. 

“Hey there, Akira-kun.” Shiho grins at him as she proceeds to stand in front of him. Akira smiles, returns the gesture and locks gazes with her. You´d have to be blind to not notice how full of life her eyes are by now. Her recovery had been and is still being boosted by Ann, to whom she had confessed many months ago, when the three of them went up to Shujin´s roof one last time. It´s cute how to this day both of them sometimes just ramble on and on about how great the other is. Truly a match made in heaven.

“Hi, Shiho-kun. It´s been quite some time. How have you been ?” They walk a bit away from the benches and start passing the ball to each other. “Very great actually. The Volleyball-Club I founded some weeks ago has already got six members, including myself. You´re gonn- Sorry, that pass was too high. Anyway, you´re gonna join, right ?”

“Only if I get to be vice-captain.” Akira jokes. “´Course you can be. That´s why I haven´t elected one yet.” The girl responds innocently. “Wow, that was actually a joke, but I´ll happily accept the offer.”

Shiho hits the ball hard and aims down, so Akira has to go low to dig it back. They play in silence for a while when all of a sudden Shiho catches the ball. “Something wrong ?” She shakes her head. “No, I just remembered something I want to tell you. And I know we both can´t really focus on both playing and talking, plus I shouldn´t overdo it. I mean, we´ve already spent more than two hours practising different exercises.”

The two students descend the stairs to the river and lie down on the grass. “Before break started, there´s been a rumour about a new student transferring to our class. Apparently to retake their third year. Many say it´s because they´ve got a criminal record.” Shiho sits up and looks at Akira expectantly. He stretches out on the ground and yawns. “So what ? You expect me to befriend them?” A little smirk spreads across his face. 

The younger laughs lightly. “Perhaps, subconsciously. What I actually wanted to ask was, if you could ask your dad about it.”  
“Sure, I´ll text you later. Even though it doesn´t actually make that much sense, as we´ll see them soon at school...” Without himself noticing, Akira got quieter at the last two words. Of course somebody like Shiho would never miss that and not try to read into it.

“You okay, Akira-kun?” He ponders whether he should tell her. Since she knows what mental pain feels like, he can come clean about it to her at least. But Akira doesn´t think it´d be something worth listening to, he´s probably just tired from his year in Tokyo. “I just,” He sighs “I´m just a little on edge about keeping my shit together. I had to manage much back in Tokyo and school was a pretty big stress factor sometimes. But it´s okay now.” To further reassure her, he offers a warm little smile.

“If you say so... But if you need anything, please don´t- no, don´t even think about not talking to anyone, got it ?” They both stand up and gather their things. “Yes, ma´am.” 

“Good. We should call it a day then. See you.” 

“´Til then.” 

-*-*-*-*-  
22nd March - 9th April  
The time Shiho and Akira have left, before having to go to school again, is well spent. They catch up on several things, such as major changes in their lives and volleyball. Akira speaks much about Phantom Thieve stuff, Personas and Palaces. Shiho´s eyes sparkle a bit brighter every time her friend speaks of Ann. Especially when he tells her about how she didn´t kill Kamoshida, in order to make him atone for his crimes and that Shiho´s given her so much strength to pull through. 

But he does leave out some things, Akechi is mostly unspoken of. Akira still can´t quite cope with his death and it surely scarred him in one way or another. If he´d be totally honest with himself, he´d admit the fact that he still cries about it sometimes. He does not even know why, Akechi outright told him he hated him. So why does he still care ? 

Akira even holds onto Akechi´s glove more than it´d be normal to. He carries with him almost everywhere and if his mind doesn´t fool him he swears the glove still gives of Akechi´s scent. Kinda like Akira´s some obsessed stalker. 

Monday, 10th April  
Their break´s now over and Shiho and Akira meet just past Samegawa then continue walking together to school. Another thing Akira really appreciates about her, is that you could walk or sit in silence with her, without feeling awkward. 

Just as the boy heads for the stairs, Shiho calls out for him. “Wait, we´re third-years now. Our classroom´s on the ground floor.” He blinks a couple of times and then proceeds to walk into the classroom with her, only to stop as soon as they´re a step inside. “Where do I even sit ?”

“Hm? Oh, either the seat in the exact centre, which is directly behind mine, or the one next to it, on the left side.” Of course no one would want to sit directly in line of sight of the teacher. “What a way to ruin my morning.” He chooses to settle for the chair behind Shiho. They go on chatting for a while until the bell rings and Jun, who is their home-room, biology teacher and guidance counsellor enters the room. Even though he isn´t particularly strict or stern, he´s with high probability the most respected and trusted teacher at Yasogami. Which is the reason most of the students don´t cause any trouble during his lessons and sit down almost immediately without any demands.

“Good morning, class. As most of you already know, we will get a new student soon. He´ll arrive on Thursday.” No matter how respected a person is, a thing as a new student will make everyone chatter. “Think he´s hot?” A homely student says to her friend. Said boy shakes his head. “My god, you always judge people by their looks.” Another boy with freckles raises his hand and speaks up loudly. “Mr. Kurosu, are the rumours about his record true?”

That got the room dead-silent, all eyes looking expectantly at Jun. He cocks his head to the side and gives an eye-closed smile. “I have no right to say anything about him. Why don´t you all ask him yourselves ?” 

Shiho turns her head and whispers to Akira: “Sounds like he´s already an outcast. Right up our alley of friends, eh?” 

“Seems about right.” 

-*-*-*-*-

It´s now after school time and Shiho and Akira are heading for the gymnasium. “Our official training times are Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. Though we sometimes get to train on Friday. She glances at Akira as they enter the hall. 

A net´s already set up and five other teens are scattered throughout the gym. Shiho motions towards a tall, thinly yet still athletic built guy with somewhat messy black hair which barely obscures golden eyes. Next to him´s a girl, a just a tiny bit shorter, probably around 185cm, who is wearing glasses and has very muscular frame. She has very short blond hair and sky blue eyes. “Those two are Kei Kuro and Hitoka Shimizu, our first years and middle blockers. And that guy practising jump serves,” An average tall and rather muscular built one, “that´s Tooru Iwaizumi, the other third year and our opposite.” The last two are currently exercising together. One, probably as tall as Akira and a very average built, orange straight hair tied to a short ponytail and brown eyes, doing jump float serves and the other, who Akira suspects to be between 165 and 170cm with a broad body, greenish eyes and rather spiky styled dark hair, receiving the serves. “Those two are second years, Kozume Hinata, an outside hitter, and Koutarou Akaashi, who we proudly call our libero.”

Shortly after they gather and start their training.

-*-*-*-*-  
Thursday, 13th April  
This morning Akira´s actually kinda looking forward to go to school. He can´t quite put his finger on it, but something tells him, this day´s going to be special. Mona´s still asleep when he descends the stairs, going into the living room. Since he has much time left before he has to leave, he decides to text his friends about it.

Group chat : Phantom Thieves  
Joker : Yo guys, just wanted to share that we´ll get a new classmate today.

Noir : Sounds lovely!

Violet : Be sure to make friends with them.

Oracle : Holy shit, it´s already 7am!? 

Queen : Don´t tell me you´ve been up all night again, Futaba. 

Oracle : You can´t tell what 2 do. U r not my mum!

Queen : Not in that tone, young lady. 

Fox : I, too, have not noticed it´s already morning again.

Queen : You two are so irresponsible!

Panther : If ya guys don´t hide, you´ll get your asses kicked for sure.

Fox : But Futaba´s right.

Skull : Whaddya mean by that?

Fox : Makoto indeed is not our mother.

Joker : Holy shit

Skull : How tf does this he get thru life like that.

Fox : What are you implying? Did I do something wrong?

Oracle : Have u been eating paint again, Inari??

Noir : Don´t do that, Yusuke-kun, that´s bad for your health.

Panther : How can a person be so precious.

Queen : Beats me. Words literally can´t describe her.

Joker : Mako-chan, you´re lesbianism is showing.

Violet : I still can´t believe how you always say such things to her face. Kinda seems like you have death wish or something.

Noir : Thank you for the kind words, Ann and Mako-chan. But what is ´lesbianism´?

Oracle : OmfoFgmg

Skull : Damn

Joker : I´m gonna tell her.

Queen : I will do everything in my might to stop you from robbing Haru of her innocence. 

Panther : Dude, you really do have a death wish.

_Oracle changed Joker´s name to Death Wish_

Death Wish : Mayhaps :)

Violet : Yusuke-senpai and Futaba-senpai, please try to maintain healthier lifestyles. 

Fox : Why exactly is it unhealthy?

Oracle : Will do, ma gurl. 

Queen : Putting that aside, don´t you all have to get to school? 

Death Wish : What if I´m already at school?

Panther : We all know you aren´t when you phrase it like that.

Skull : This is Makoto we r talking bout course she knows if we r still at home

Akira checks the clock, which by now reads 7:41am. He´s lucky the walk to his school´s just about ten minutes. Bag empty, because Morgana´s already decided he wants to go explore again, he leaves his house. Glasses on, the first three buttons of his jacket and the first of his button-up left open and bag hanging the same way as ever on his shoulder, he notices a truck across the street, which seems to be one of a company for moving. Two men are unloading boxes and furniture into the house, which is a bit smaller than his own.

_“Maybe that´s where this new kid lives.”_

Guessing he shouldn´t waste any more time, he goes on to his way to school. 

The moment he arrives at point where the of other students starts to from he finds himself not really worrying about what they think of him. Sure, the whole town probably knows his story by now, but since it´s not a big city, most people are more at ease when speaking their mind. If Akira had to decide, he´d without a shadow of a doubt say, that Inaba´s one of the most accepting communitys in Japan. Which has also most likely become that way, as the current owner of the Junes Brand is married to a man, while being one himself. But not just them, there is actually a lot of queer folk in this town. Because of that, many have grown accustomed to such being totally normal, which it is indeed. 

The feeling when Akira walked into Shujin, having everyone´s eyes on his back, putting chains on his body, branding him as someone he isn´t. Being forced to give in to what others wanted to see and expected of him constantly. 

It´s something he didn´t have to with his close friends, for the most part. Of course, he had to switch masks here and there, especially after being beat up and drugged by the police. His mind and body were shaking constantly when fought against shadows or was reminded of it, even after months. Yet nobody had taken notice, due to Akira´s acting, he assumes. 

As he settles on his seat, a few other teens are already in the classroom. Shiho comes just shortly after him. “Mornin´ Shiho-kun.” 

“Good morning, Akira-kun.” She sits down backwards on her chair, to face her friend. The girl´s wearing her uniform as usual, with Ann´s white jacket over the school´s shirt. After Ann had lend her girlfriend her jacket on time, she insisted on buying her the same model. Ever since Shiho has been running around in it almost all the time. 

“I just saw your father walk into the school´s faculty with a student. I think that´s the new one.”  
Akira leans a little forward. “What does he look like?” A sigh. “Sorry, it was just a second. I only caught a glimpse of his unbuttoned school jacket and I think... uh, brown hair in a ponytail.”

_“Brown hair, huh. No, he´s dead. I just imagined it back then when the train departed, I was pretty tired, after all. Plus he was a third year when I met him, but aren´t rumours saying this student has to retake their- Damn it! He is dead, why do I still think about him so fucking much!?”_

A hand is on Akira´s shoulder, which makes him flinch slightly. He looks up, worry is visible in Shiho´s eyes. “Hey, you okay?” She withdraws her hand when he nods. “I just... remembered something rather.. unpleasant.” 

The smile she gives in return is filled with empathy. “Okay, but do recall that you can talk to me if you want.” Akira is truly blessed to have such an angel of a friend. “Thanks.” He says as he plays with a strand of his hair. Maybe he really should tell at least Shiho.

Jun walks into the classroom and puts down sheets of paper for today´s lesson on his desk. “Hello class, I´d like to introduce your new classmate. You can come in!”

The just closed door slides open and a boy a tad taller than Akira walks in. Time seems to slow down for Akira. At the front of the classrooms stand a boy with an unbuttoned jacket, ash-brown hair pulled into a ponytail, with two strands of his fringe left hanging on each side. As a contrast the boy´s piercing crimson eyes and a slightly arrogant, but steadfast aura brand him. 

Akira´s mouth hangs open and he thinks that this must either be dream or this person happens to look a lot like a certain someone. He doesn´t even notice the questioning look of Shiho. He forgets how to breathe. 

How could this be, this surely is not real. Hundreds of scenarios seem to rush through his mind. The boy breaks him out of his trance. “Hello, I´m Goro Akechi.”

Jun smiles lightly and gestures at the seat next to his son. “Please sit down over there.” Akechi approaches said desk and chair and sits down. Akira´s head follows Akechi´s every movement automatically. His mouth´s still hanging open when the other sits in his chair. 

Even Shiho has turned around a little and has a dumbfounded look on her face, Ann had told her a bit about the former Ace Detective and that he´s actually supposedly dead. 

Of course, Akira´s reaction doesn´t go unnoticed and chatter breaks out throughout the while room. Akechi looks at Akira and pushes his mouth up with a finger, then proceeds to look back at the blackboard. A rumour loving student says to his easy going friend : “Did you just see that? You think they know each other?” The other just shrugs. 

“Oh, that looked kinda intimate, I bet they used to date!” A rather homely student whispers to her friend. He just respond with : “You should stop reading so much BL manga.”

Jun claps his hands together. “All right, kid. Settle down. You can talk as much as you want later, but let´s begin for now.”

The chatter dies down and Akira stares at his desk now, glancing over to Akechi from time to time.

_“How is this possible? This can surely not be real, I must be dreaming... but, a dream this detailed? And if so, I should be able to control it by now, as I´d be aware of it... Fuck.”_

A white tiny piece of paper enter his periphery. It´s from Shiho. `Yo, this isn´t a dream or something, is it? I mean like, is this the actual Goro Akechi? Ann told me he´s not supposed to be alive, right?´

He scribbles a note in return. ´I don´t think so. Seems like it. And yes. I´ll try talking to him on the roof during lunchtime.´

Shiho reads the note a gives Akira a subtle thumb´s up.

Akechi doesn´t seem fazed at all by the fact that it´s rather impossible for him to be among the living. He just listens to the lecture and doesn´t look at Akira even once. 

_“Maybe he doesn´t remember the whole thing with Maruki, or the Metaverse in general? Nah, that would make even less sense, or would it? But if that´s really him, oh god, I´m so gonna cry or something if that´s the case. Shit, I´m getting all sentimental in class. Perhaps I should-”_

The bell´s ring, announcing it´s lunchtime, breaks him out of his train of thoughts.

Akechi stands up and stops just past Akira. “I´ll wait.” He then proceeds to walk out of the classroom and, Akira presumes, up the stairs. Still not really having his body and mind under control, Akira takes a few seconds to take in the other´s word and register them properly. After that, he stands up abruptly and bolts to the roof. 

When Akira opens the door, he sees Akechi sitting casually on one of those air vents. His breathing evens out as he walks over to to him, while his mind decides to go crazy with questions and emotions. 

Akechi eyes look him up and down one time, yet Akira feels like he´s staring right into his soul. He stops right before him and starts wondering what he should actually say. 

“Long time no see, Akira-kun.” Akechi drawls out his name and locks eyes with him. 

Though Akira doesn´t quite trust his voice not to break, he speaks regardless. “Great way to start a conversation after dying right in front of me a second time.” His tone wavers towards the end and pitches a bit higher, expressing his sadness and anger. Akechi sighs. “You´re actually angry at me, because I died a second time? You know that-”

“I´m angry because you didn´t show up, until just now. Do you have any idea how devastated I was after the the first time?!” He steps closer. “How fucking happy I was to see you again,” Akira takes another step and grabs Akechi by his collar. “And how my heart was fucking ripped out for good, when you told me you were just alive because of Maruki?!” He can´t bring out the last sentence without his voice breaking and tears forming in his eyes, partly clouding his vision. 

Through his hazy vision, Akira can´t see Akechi´s face in full detail, but can swear he sees something like remorse in his facial expression for a moment.

“Listen, I´ll apologise as much as-” He gets cut off my the other boy, who hugs him tightly. “Just never do it again, got that, you ass.” It´s not really a question. Rather a statement, Akechi should just accept. 

Though the former detective´s a little confused, as Akira hasn´t ever been one for openly expressing emotions. Not to overlook the fact, that Akira must surely dislike him to some degree, after everything Akechi has done.

Akira eventually let´s go and seems to have calmed down. “Ah, sorry for the hug an´all. I only, well, uhm, wanted to check if... this is no dream, you know?” Akira laughs it off and fiddles with a strand of his hair, averting his look onto his shoes. The silence that ensues draws itself out like chewed gum sticking to your sole.

“So, I guess you´d like to know how I survived?” The other sits next to him and nods, putting on his expressionless mask again. “Well, judging by the way I act you probably think I remember everything surrounding Maruki, Sumire and all, which I do. Well, the first thing I remember, after my death, is waking up in Shibuya on Christmas. I met you shortly after that and you know the rest. When we entered Maruki´s reality, my subconscious and that of the others must have altered my memories.” He turns his head to Akira, who hasn´t moved an inch since Akechi started talking.

_“In Shibuya on Christmas, probably after we defeated Yaldabaoth and the somewhat ´rewriting´ of the world.”_

Akira shifts and turns to Akechi. “Then why did you come here and why do you have to retake your third year?” 

“I came here because...” Akechi hesitates just a little too long for Akira´s liking, “Because I want to start over.”

“I don´t believe you.” Akira blurts out, he doesn´t even really mean to, he just wants the other to be honest. Akira just desires blunt honesty, but the statement makes Akechi cross his arms. “So what if I´m lying? I´m not obligated to tell you anything.” 

“I didn´t mean to offend you, everyone has got things they don´t wanna talk about.” The other stares at him and stands up. “Good.” 

Akechi starts heading back to the stairs and Akira follows suit, quickly catching up to him. 

They don´t say a thing throughout the whole descend and proceed to sit down in their seats. 

-*-*-*-*-

As Akira finishes changing his shoes after school, he sees Akechi walking home just a few metres further. So he jogs up to him. “Hey, Akechi-kun, wanna walk home together?” The boy shrugs.

“I´d appreciate if you didn´t tell others.” He glances at Akira. “M´kay.” Akira seems to be pondering about saying something.

“Just ask.”

“Would you like to come over to my place?” He fiddles with his hair, again. “I actually still have to unpack some boxes but sure, why not.” Akira´s smile almost goes unnoticed. 

“Say, since when have you become so openly emotional?” The hair, again. “What? Am I not like always?” Akechi thinks a short while. “Actually, no. I just tend to interpret much into little things.”

Akira is glad they can talk like that again, just after such a short time. But Akechi wasn´t so wrong about the emotional part. He has probably shown more feelings the past few hours than in his entire life. Minus the nights he cried whole nights. Especially after he had to see Akechi die a second time on Shido´s ship, when he relived the year. But he only did so, when not a single soul could see or hear him. Due to all that, he´s become a master of bottling up just about everything.

Another thing both of them appreciate, is that they can spend time together in silence, without it being awkward. 

They arrive at Akira´s house. “Huh, what a coincidence. I live just next door.” He points behind him with his thumb. The two walk inside and take off their shoes. 

“I´m home.” Akira shouts inside the house. A few seconds later Tatsuya comes out of the kitchen. “Hey, Aki. What do- Oh, you must be his friend. I´m Tatsuya Suou, nice to meet you.” Akechi bows lightly out of politeness and greets him too. “My name´s Goro Akechi.” 

Akira pipes up: “What´s for dinner today.” 

“I actually wanted to ask, what you´d like. You can stay for dinner too, if you want to, Akechi-kun.” He nods briefly. “I´ll gladly accept.” Akira takes note of how he doesn´t fake his personality at all any more. Thus his facial expression is blank.

“Didn´t you buy asparagus the other day ?”, Akira asks. “Okay, then.” Akira turns to Akechi, “Do you even like that stuff ?” 

“Quite fond of it, actually.” He shrugs. 

“Let´s go to my room.” As they walk up the stairs, Akira suddenly stops dead in his tracks. “You know, Morgana lives here, too. So, he either somewhere in the house or still out, prowling.” The brunette audibly sighs. “This´ll be fun.”

They enter Akira´s room, Mona´s currently lying on top of the bed and stands up when he sees the ravenette. “Hey Akira, how was your day ? You´ll never believe what happened to me today! When I went to Junes and saw that rumoured mascot-”  
Before Morgana can say any more, Akira steps aside to reveal Akechi, who had been standing behind him. The cat´s expression changes to a mix of surprise and displeasure. “What are- How are you here? Shouldn´t you be dead ?” 

“Hmpf, good day to you, too. And, apparently, no.” Morgana gives Akira a concerned look. “Don´t worry, Mona. It´s fine. He´s got nothing to hide.” 

The cat glares back at the former detective. “If you say so.” He then jumps lies down again, but proceeds to watch Akechi´s every move.

Akira flops down on the couch, while Akechi remains in his spot. “I don´t bite, y´know?” Akechi starts heading towards the other. “And you´re sure I don´t?” The younger grins. “Since when have you been the flirty type, Akechi-kun?” 

Akechi smiles, but not his prince-detective-tv-smile, rather his I-look-like-I´m-sheming-your-murder-smile. “Oh? I´m simply trying to act like a normal human-being my age.” He sits down next to him, just a tad closer than most would do. If it´s by accident, Akira can´t tell. But he most certainly can tell, that Akechi´s true personality and the way he treats him still make shivers run down his spine. 

“By the way, you can use my first name, Akira-kun.” Said boy shifts his body subconsciously towards the other. “Okay, Goro-kun.” 

“Hey you two, sorry to bring the mood down, but don´t you wanna tell the others ?” Morgana pipes up with a serious look. Both scoot away from each other an inch or two. “I think it´s best to hold off for now. We can always tell them later.” Akira says.

-*-*-*-*- 

Akira lays down on his bed and can finally take a breath to think. To think Akechi- Goro is still alive. If this truly is no dream, Akira has probably just used up a lifetime of luck.

Though he wanted Goro to have stayed a while longer, he said he still needs to properly move in. Dinner was quite pleasant, too. Well, at least for the most part or rather most of the people. Tatsuya didn´t talk almost at all, as usual, but Jun shot questions at Goro every second. Akira tried to slow down his father a bit, but to no avail. Eventually Tatsuya decided to let their new acquaintance rest a little, which somehow spiralled the two into a conversation about mystery novels. Mona seemed to be the only one who wasn´t pleased with the situation. Yet his cat kinda appeared to make an effort not to be too rude, when he talked to Akechi. 

But the only thing the teen wants to focus on now is getting closer to him.


End file.
